


Rivals

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Present Tense, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my rival. You've always been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote in Saturday school :")  
> I found it in my docs and decided to post it

“Malfoy.”

“What?” Draco's voice is hostile as he speaks.

“What's with you?”

He turns around to face Harry, and sneers.

“Nothing.” Harry hears him say, and notes that his sneer lacked its usual bite. “Did you really miss me that much?”

“No! Of course not!” Harry says quickly.

“Then what do you want?”

“What's wrong with you?! You've been acting strange all week.”

“I _told_ you, Potter. I've finally taken the hint.”

“Wait?” Harry grabs his arm. “What hint?”

“You don't want me to bother you.” Draco says simply. “Now I'm not. So leave me alone.”

Harry just shakes his head. “But there's something not right about this.”

“You should be happy. I'm not bothering you anymore.”

“...No. Strangely, I don't feel happy about that.” Harry replies.

Draco looks at him for a few seconds and then _busts_ into laughter.

Harry stands there, bewildered.

His grip on Draco loosens, but Draco makes no attempt to move away from him. He twists around to face Harry. “You...masochist...” He says, between fits of laughter. “You miss the fight. You missed me...!” The glee in his voice is apparent.

“You're my rival.” Harry says. “You've always been.”

“Wasn't that the Dar-...Voldemort?”

“No. It was always you.”

“You're full of surprises, Potter.” Draco gives him a small smile. “We faced the darkest and most dangerous wizard in the Wizarding World and you still didn't consider him a rival.”

“He was an enemy.”

“Then what are we?”

“Rivals.”

“Not much of a difference.”

“You're not my enemy. You're my rival, my opponent, and we compete all the time, but you're not my enemy.” Harry thinks for a moment. “And we'll never be friends. We can't be, but I respect you.”

Draco grudgingly nods.

“We can't be friends but we can't just be rivals either. I can't-” Harry stops in the middle of his sentence, and hopes he's doing this right.

He leans in quickly and gives Draco a peck on the lips, pulling away too quickly for his liking. He looks at Draco to try and gauge his reaction, but he hadn't moved an inch. He sees the red on his face though, and braces himself for the yelling that must follow.

“Potter...I'll say it again. You're full of surprises,” Draco says instead. His voice cracks as he speaks and he licks his lips subconsciously. He gives Harry a breath-taking smile (he's sure no one had seen it before), and kisses him.

They kiss each other eagerly.

And that's the beginning of their story.

 


End file.
